


A Farewell Unsaid

by TheCityLightShow



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They held a funeral for Newt. It might be more accurate to call it a memorial, but they held it and that's what Thomas was going to call it. </p><p>A Song Fic, using Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farewell Unsaid

_The Atlantic was born today and I'll tell you how...  
The clouds above opened up and let it out._

 

They held a funeral for Newt. It wasn't an actual funeral as they had no body to bury, so it would be more accurate to call it a memorial, but they held it, and the entirety of paradise turned out.

 

_I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere  
When the water filled every hole._

 

Thomas had suggested it, in a voice that betrayed no emotion, but no one had protested. A monument had been built – it was a replica, somehow, of the Maze walls, and the sight of it was strangely comforting. Names were carved on the wall – Thomas had insisted upon carving those of the Gladers, of Newt and Chuck, and of Alby and Teresa himself – but each person had their own ghosts to add. There were too many names on that wall.

  
_And thousands upon thousands made an ocean,_  
 _Making islands where no island should go._

 

Thomas hadn't listened throughout the ceremony, conducted by someone that Thomas had never spoken to. He stood and stared at a name on the wall, not feeling Brenda's hand in his own. Whilst the speech spoke of “a new start” and “valiant sacrifice”, all Thomas could think of was: how could this be paradise, when he had to live with everything that had happened in such a short space of time?

 

_Those people were overjoyed; they took to their boats.  
I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat._

 

Thinking back, Thomas knew he would have done so much differently. He wouldn't have left things unsaid, he wouldn't have left things unnoticed, and he liked to pretend he would have managed to save the one person that he-... Thomas looked up when Brenda's thumb brushed across the back of his hand. Her touch was warm, but it held no comfort for him. She smiled at him, tears in the corner of her eye, but he couldn't bring himself to smile back. He dropped his eyes, staring down at the ground. A small voice in the back of his head told him that he wouldn't smile for a very long time.

 

_The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your door have been silenced forevermore.  
The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row._

 

Brenda left him alone once it was over, and Thomas was thankful for that. He'd make it up to her, but for now, if only for today, he needed this moment. He walked up to the walk once he was certain everybody had left. His fingers reached out to brush over the name without his permission, but when they came to rest on the cold stone, he stopped caring. A tear escaped, and then another, and Thomas didn't realise he was crying until his knees hit the ground. He should have said something, should have acted upon it even if he didn't understand it. So what if it might've been stupid or rash? It'd never stopped him before – and now it was too late, for anything.

 _  
_ _It seems farther than ever befor_ _e_ _._

 

All it had needed to work was three words – and yet... Nothing. He failed him, he'd failed Newt, he'd pulled that trigger, he hadn't found a way to stop it- to fix it. He hadn't even had a chance to say he was sorry, to truly say goodbye. So much left unsaid... Minho's hand on his shoulder shocked him.

 

“I- I didn't tell him-” Thomas' words wouldn't come.

 

_I need you so much closer._

 

“He knew.” Minho replied, uncharacteristically serious. He squeezed Thomas' shoulder reassuringly. “I know he did.” Thomas half-glanced at him, an involuntary movement, as if trying not to hear what Minho was saying – he needed to hear it, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

 

_So come on._

 

“Newt loved you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
